


Prompto Week Collab with Layann #6

by Banira, MakikoIgami



Series: Prompto Week 2017 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, prompto is in a bad place, the other bros know just how to help him, therapeutical chocobos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banira/pseuds/Banira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: Prompto Week DAY 6: (Favorite Trait) ★ Chocobos





	Prompto Week Collab with Layann #6

**Author's Note:**

> First posted [here on Layann's tumblr](http://layann.tumblr.com/post/166755086536/promptoweek-day-6-favorite-trait-chocobos-we) for [Prompto Week 2017](https://promptoweek.tumblr.com/).

* * *

 

After half a year of new sunrises, Prompto was in a bad place. He ate, he worked, he  _functioned_ , but that was it. His eyes were lifeless and even Ignis could see that the blond was worse off than he had been during the ten years of darkness.

They had to do something. Something drastic.

So, Ignis called for an intervention and Gladio had just the right thing ready. They called for Prompto and the blond appeared, just like that.

“What’s up?”

“Quite a few things, actually,” Ignis replied, adjusting his tinted glasses. “One being that there was a fire in the nearby chocobo post.”

“Oh. Oh no!”

Ignis’ brow twitched, surprised at the sound of genuine concern in the blond’s voice. Next to him Gladio smirked.

“Are the chocobo alright?”

“Most of them. Only one of them didn’t make it. But, the thing is, she was shielding her chick from getting crushed from the collapsing building,” Gladio explained, putting a large basket on the floor in front of Ignis’ desk.

“Kweh!”

“Everyone at the post is busy with rebuilding it and we thought you could lend them a hand?”

“Kweh, Kweh?!”

“I don’t really have the time…”

“Prompto. You haven’t taken a day off ever since… Ever since. Please. We’re counting on you,” Ignis said softly.

“I don’t think…”

“Come on, you could at least take a look at him,” Gladio sighed and lifted the lid of the basket to reveal a tiny black chocochick.

“Kweh!”

“Oh my god…”

Prompto leaned down as the little bird started flapping his wings excitedly to greet him.

“Hey there, little buddy… Did your mama protect you with your life and you’re all alone now?” Prompto cooed and picked up the chocochick which immediately rubbed his beak against his cheek.

“Look, he likes you!” Gladio smirked as he leaned in to clap his hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “You’ve always wanted to have your own chocobo, right?”

“We’ve thought for a long time whom to trust this with… And you’re by far the best choice,” Ignis added, handing Prompto a large number of money. “Buy some greens for him, okay?”

“But…”

“Prompto. Please. Just for a while, okay? Until he’s big enough.”

“… I can’t guarantee anything though. And when he’s big enough we’ll take him back, okay? I’m sure he misses his kind,” Prompto gave back, cradling the chocobo in his arms. The chick got comfortable, puffing up his feathers with what looked like a grin.

“We will decide about that in due time. Please Prompto, take your time with raising this one,” Ignis asked with what they used to call his ‘motherly smile.’

Prompto couldn’t say no to that.

Three years later, Prompto felt a lot more at peace with himself. He woke up every morning with his chocobo by his side, they spent every moment together and finally could appreciate what Noctis had given his life for. Of course, he still cried and mourned him sometimes, but his buddy was always there to cheer him up.


End file.
